The Sister You Never Knew
by Legendoffun
Summary: I'm sure everyone that has watches Winx watched it more then three times. I'm also sure that you are aware of Bloom having the strongest power in the known universe. Well that's where you're wrong, there is a power greater than that of Blooms, read it and find out.
1. New Family

**Author's note: Apparently DreamYourOwnDream, didn't think that her story was going to turn out any good. Well I say that it was really great. I'm just going to change a little bit of the beginning. If you want to see the original, just hope that the REAL author didn't delete it already. If not then I will just show you at the end of the authors note.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx or the Trix, and I don't really own Rosalina either. It's technically DYOD's. Anyway I hope i did pretty good with the first chapter :). **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**New Family**

"Rosalina." I heard the Ms. Lupine call from the desk. I approached it quickly, this is the third time that I have been called to the desk.

"Yes." I quickly replied, this lady really has a short temper and I don't really want it to fall on me.

"Visitors, they would like to get to know you today. They might be your new family. Now I need to get this clear, they already have kids and they're all adopted. They got them from the shelter and you need to be really helpful, do you understand?" Ms. Lupine said

"Yes." I replied

"Very good then I want you to meet Mr. William and Mrs. Elizabeth Matthews. They're going to be your new parents." Ms. Lupine said as she scribbled on a piece of paper with her spectacles next to her. She put it to her eyes and then started to curse. I guess she messed up another paper.

"Hello dear, we have a couple of questions to ask you before we talk about...business." Mrs. Elizabeth stated.

"Yes." I replied, this was the third time i will be asked questions, and probably the third time I will be rejected. It's not fair, just because of my past no one seems to want me, not even Ms. Lupine, she just stares through me as if I weren't even there. Sometimes, I wonder, what do I seem to them? After a couple of brief questions, and Mrs. Elizabeth dabbing her eyes over my horrible story. She asked me a question that I always dreaded people asking, "Rosalina, dear, do you mind my asking, Ms. Lupine says you have nightmares every so often, we were wondering, what is the nightmare about, do you remember at all, or is it just a blur."

I sunk into my seat, this is the part where everyone looks at me in disbelief and say i'm to crazy to take in, this won't happen again, today I'm going to say goodbye to the orphanage. "It's...just a blur." I blurted out.

"Okay, well, do you have any plans this weekend?" Asked Mr. William

"No, besides, eat, work, eat, work, eat,work, sleep, there's nothing really." I replied

"Oh well, we're going to bring in our family on Saturday, I'll go arrange it with Ms. Lupine."

"That'll be fine." Well I did a might fine job for my first impression in front of Mr. and Mrs. Matthews if I do say so myself. I quickly skipped back to my room. A quick nap should be fine. Seeing that it is recess, and I know when to wake up. That is of course if that stupid nightmare doesn't come, well it's kind of like a vision more so than a nightmare. Putting that aside, I closed my eyes.

_In Rosalina's dream..._

_"Goodbye Rosalina." I look up to see a woman with tears streaming down her face sitting on the ground holding a baby and right in front of her was some greenish portal looking thing. Why does she look so familiar? And who's the baby? All around her was destruction, remains of what looked like it once was a very lovely place now in ruins. No sign of life anywhere. " I will always love you." She said right before she placed the baby gently into the portal._

I sat up gasping for air, that is the third time in the past week that I have had that dream. Once I had managed to calm down a bit and slow my heartbeat, I take a look at the clock that's above the room. 2:52am. That was no nap. I turned around to find everyone fast asleep. Tomorrow is the day I am going to meet the rest of my new family. This is going to be interesting. The last family I lived with was all girls and the one before that all boys. I remember all of them and their dirty looks. It is so vivid. I better get my rest for tomorrow, or else I might be acting like a monkey in the morning. I slowly put my head back on the pillows and tried to get to sleep. The only noise sounding was the ticking of the clock, that same clock lulled me back to sleep.

_The Next Day..._

I woke up because Anela wouldn't stop shaking me. I showed every possible sign that today I was not to be disturbed with her childish game. Anela is nine and her favorite game is Lions unlike her twin sister Alena, she likes to read books and plans to be a librarian when she grows up. The way you play it is that you have one person the male and one the female. The male has to do all the hunting, and I usually get rug burns. Even though I constantly tell her that the female does the hunting.

"Rosa, come on, this is your last day hear, you gotta play with me." I looked are her pleading brown eyes.

"Alright." She squealed with delight. I practically rolled out of bed, with the blankets. I got up and stared her straight in the eyes. "One game." Anela bobbed her head up and down, she doesn't know when to stop. After we played for what seemed to be one hour the breakfast bell chimed. Uh-oh this can't be good, I'm still in my pajamas, i didn't brush my teeth or comb my hair, and i didn't have my paper farewell paper, might I remind you that this will be the third, written down! I felt anger, frustration and worry build up. Anela knew i was leaving, but why didn't I just say i didn't have the time, I really need that paper done! I pulled on a pair of jeans a shirt and my hoodie. I hurriedly asked Anela if she could comb and brush my hair while I brushed my teeth. After that I grabbed a piece of paper and pencil and ran towards the cafeteria. I went into the line for todays menu was, oatmeal or cream of wheat. I selected cream of wheat, it's my favorite, i had some raisins, apple sauce, cinnamon, nutmeg and sugar. I went over to sit with my friends Anela, Alena, Harra, Sophia and Christie.

"So today's your last day here, do you have your speech ready?" Alena asked

"Almost." I replied as I scribbled down on my now half filled piece of paper.

"I made you some good-bye cupcakes." Sophia said, she passed me some cupcakes that had a rose as decoration.

"Thanks." Sophia makes the best cupcakes, every since that accident with the cook they allow only Sophia to go and make delicious things for parties and goodbys. I was thrilled to be her friend. Christie is the thinker at the table.

"Rosa, are your new adoptive parents going to be...nice?" Christie asked

"Uh, I can't really tell, they seem to be." I replied.

"That's cool. I'm happy but I'm not." Christie said

"Yeah, me too, no more lions." Anela pouted.

I'm kinda glad about that, but of course I didn't say that instead I just said, "I'll visit."

After breakfast is the announcements. I was finishing my bowl of cream of wheat when Sasha and Marra walked towards me.

"So, Rosa, I heard you're leaving, that will be just fine, until you are sent back." Sasha smiled.

"Like last time and the one before, did you know, they found a cousin of mine last week, their going to be here for my speech after i finish eating breakfast, unlike you." Marra smirked.

Great I thought, now I get to say a speech with and Marra starts. Mine is going to look so insignificant. After we had our little chat with Marra and Sasha, the two bullies, Ms. Lupine called me for my speech. "This is it." I whispered to my friends.

"Okay everyone, Ms. Rosalina is going to talk about how she enjoyed her time here and that she will miss you...always." Ms. Lupine finished

I stood and walked up the creaky steps 'til I got up to the squeaky microphone. I saw Sasha and Marra pointing fingers at me. Anela, Alena, Harra and Christie where giving me a thumbs up. Before I began, I cleared my throat and began my speech.

"I, Rosalina, have come to you this day, to say how excited and sorry I will be to leave you _today_." I let that sink on Sasha and Marra, I could see them go a little disbelieving but the tried to hide it. "I will miss my room mates, lunch mates etc. When I first came here I was told that I was still an infant. I have grown up here and went to two different families. If you want to know where I am going to live it is Thornton Street." I looked at my paper lost for words, everything I would've said, I said in my last two speeches. "Thank you." My friends clapped, a couple others followed, I lightly went down the stairs. Marra was up there the minute I turned my head. "Hello everybody! My name is Marra, and I found out that I am part of a family named the Rocke's I know I found a relative of mine, I'm going to miss _all_ of you," I practically rolled my eyes, "especially helping out with the little ones." Her speech went on for quite a minute. Finally she finished, their was loud applause people even stood up. I sulked into my chair, Marra won't stop spreading lies, she's making this day less exciting.

"Ms. Rosalina, your new family is here." Ms. Lupine called from the desk

"Yes ma'am." That was my cue, I grabbed my one suitcase I got from Christmas, gave my friends a quick hug and skipped towards my new family. I can tell this is going to be one adventure!

* * *

**Author's not: I hope you like the turn of events DreamYourOwnDream. And I hope you, readers, are loving just as well as I enjoy writing it. This is going to be such fun! Please R&R, and please read my other story _The Wizard's Descendants._ **


	2. Third Home

**I know this is a lot later then I expected, but that was because we had unexpected events happen this week and the following week to come. Anyway besides that I have been spending most of my time on games...and of course fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as I enjoy writing it...anyways onward! **

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**My Third House **

I walked out of the adoption home to where my new family was waiting. I got inside of the Volkswagen beetle. Mr. and Mrs. Matthews. "We would like to introduce you to your new family back home, also, what is your favorite flavor of ice cream?" Mr. Matthews asked.

I was stunned, the only time we get ice cream, is when somebody from our room decides to pay for it, and that's like every room, I like vanilla but I heard rumors that chocolate taste like riding on a rainbow. So I picked them out slowly and replied, "chocolate."

"Really, that's my favorite." Mrs. Matthews said, "my husband, William, who you can call dad now, his favorite ice cream is strawberry chocolate swirl, I don't even know how he can eat it so fast."

"We have our ways." Mr. Matthews chuckled.

"Yes, I'm sure, like the surprise you threw on valentines, oh, how wonderful, I woke up to a brand new room, just as I imagined my great grandmother would've wanted it." Mrs. Matthews sighed happily. The happy chit chat went on for about five minutes until we came to a ice cream shop called Dairy Queen.

Mr. Matthews pulled his car to a stop, while Mrs. Matthews got out the car and went to go order, when she came back she had three giant ice cream cones, two had chocolate and one had strawberry chocolate swirl. They all looked good and I was kind of sad I didn't ask for the strawberry chocolate swirl. What I had though, was deliciously cold. I took another bite and stopped, my head felt cold for what seemed like forever, I shuddered, "brain freeze?" asked Mr. Matthews as he looked at the rear view mirror. I nodded my head. I looked at the clock, 2:45. Little did I know that this is the last time that I would be having a lovely day with them. I closed my eyes, "dear, would you mind if I hold your ice cream for you?" Mrs. Matthews asked. I nodded gave my ice cream to Mrs. Matthews and then dozed off to sleepy land.

...

I woke up to a big and ugly looking mansion. I closed my eyes, _this is better then the orphanage...right?_

"Rosa," Mrs. Matthews started, "it's okay if I call you Rosa, right dear?"

"Mmhmm." I replied sleepily, I reluctantly got out of the backseat, I took a glance at the clock, 3:30. I guess it was a forty five minute drive. I grabbed my luggage from next to me and shut the door. I walked on the stone path that led to the front door. Mr. Matthews got the keys out of his pocket and turned the key to unlock the door. He ushered me and Mrs. Matthews indoors. The first thing I noticed inside was that it definitely was a lot more antique in then out. Rug carpet made from the 70's, along with the chandelier and steps. It wasn't really a homey feeling to me, it seemed more like...prim and proper, or I'm a hotel. I put my suitcase on the floor which I would seriously regret. My bag was so heavy that it slipped on the floor pulling a table and some antique pots along with it! Mrs. Matthews yelped or so I should call her mom. "Oh no, I just got that yesterday, lift up your bag, some glass fell over here, William take her to go meet her new siblings, I need to clean up this mess." She got on her hands and knees and seemingly from in her bag pulled out white gloves. Mr. Matthew's pulled me out of the hallway and into what seemed to be opposite of that room, it was junky and comfortable. I could see girls and boys all different ages running around but when they saw me they all stopped, one kid was running and had his foot in the air, another girl was playing with a dollhouse set and she dropped the doll, one boy was doing a flip mid-way and some how kept himself in his position with his hand gripping the carpet. Mr. Matthews cleared his throat, "everyone this is your new...sibling, Rosalina," everyone still stared, "don't be shy, say hi!" At once everyone said hello and then returned to what they were doing.

"Emiline, I need you to show Rosalina around her new home." Mr. Matthews stated.  
"Yes father." She kinda resembled Mr. Matthews and she had this British accent, "I'm seven, did you know that I'm actually his _real_ daughter?"

"I was...thinking that." I replied

"Well I am!" Emiline replied happily.

"That's cool." I replied.

We went back into the hallway and found the room looking a lot different. "Your mom cleaned this area real fast." I complimented.  
"My...mom? I'm sorry, she doesn't live here anymore, she died, in a car crash." She replied with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, then who is Mrs. Matthews?" I asked.

"That's my step-mother. I don't really like her, even though I'm not suppose to say so. I'm in second grade." She said trying to change the subject.

"That's, great." I replied, this isn't a really interesting topic but I don't want to pry on other peoples stories. We walked up a long flight of stairs. "What is your dad's job?" I asked

"He's a police officer." Emiline replied gloomily.

"What shift does he work on?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"All day, besides Sunday, and Saturday if there are no crimes." Emiline said depressed.

"Oh." I followed Emiline up what seemed to me the one hundredth flight of stairs hoping I don't ask another question that would make the moment anymore duller then it had to be.

"This is your room, if you need anything come get me." Emiline called while she ran back down to where the stairs are. I looked at all my surroundings finding it a very like able place to be. There was a picture of Mr. Matthews and the late Mrs. Matthews. I started to unpack all of my belongings and fold them up neatly. I had a lovely view of the backyard that had a huge water fountain and fresh grass. A knock sounded on the door. I didn't get to say anything when a maid walked in the room with what looked like an old fashioned dress and black polished boots, she laid them on the bed and said, "Rosa, wear this and then come downstairs into the parlor."

"What? Why?" I questioned

"Because you have to, seeing that you live with the Matthews the expect everything to be clean, and you to help out in anyway possible. No more questions, go and do what you are told, if I were you I-" She started to whisper.

"Hey Liza, go downstairs and get the biscuits Rosa darling hurry up into that dress and then come down with me so we can discuss some...business together." Mrs. Matthews said. "What is that still doing here?" She almost screamed. She grabbed the picture and stuffed it in her pocket. "I will see you later, I'm going to have a few words with Liza." she muttered. I looked bewildered. Anyways I put on the dress and headed out the door.

* * *

**Authors note: this chapter definitely came out later then I had planned. I hope you guys liked it because I certainly didn't enjoy writing with a writers block. Anyways please R&R.**


	3. A Mystery To Be Solved

**Yeah I got a review, and I'm glad you like what I did to the story DYOD. I hope you enjoy reading it though because writing it is tough luck, this a short chapter I know, but at least I finally got one out...right? Anyways onward!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**A Mystery To Be Solved**

After I had put on the unpleasant dress and had Emeline button up the back, I grabbed my hoodie and slid it on top of me then walked down the stairs. This was really going to be depressing if I have to wear this everyday, because now that I take a second glance at Emeline she is wearing the same thing just it is a smaller size. I decide to ask her a question which I am hoping I get the negative. "Emeline do you wear that everyday?"

"Yes, ever since my step-mother came into our little snug home. I don't ever remember having the freedom to chose what I want to wear. And she still keeps the air of children should be seen and not heard." Emeline replied. I kinda sunk down at that. I heard fast footsteps coming down the hall and saw Liza running by us with tears streaming down her lonely face. I was about to chase after her when I hear a familiar voice call to me.

"Rosalina, dear!" Mrs. Matthews called.  
"You better get going, she can have a bad temper and I suggest you take off that hoodie." Emeline called when she ran to the ringing doorbell.

"Thanks." I quickly threw it in my satchel and ran to my new mom. "Yes?"

The first thing I heard her do was gasp. "OH my, Rosa, what is that _despicable_ thing you have hanging on your shoulder?"

I grimaced as I thought of having to give up all my personal belongings to have and deal with this mess. "Its my...pocket book." I tried.

"Oh, well you're going to need a more fashionable one." she replied. It looks like she understood but she took it down the wrong lane which I don't appreciate.

"Do you mind if I keep it?" I asked. She just started laughing and quickly said. "No."

"Why?" I questioned. "Why don't you look like...her?" I asked pointing to the picture that was in the trash.

"Oh- ha how about you go run along and explore the garden." She shoved me out the door and slammed in it seconds. Rude much. But I guess I will take her invitation and go roaming through the garden. Everything seems to be nice except the turn of events of having to wear this hideous dress and my new mom always avoiding the question of the older one. I walked along the way until I found someone I thought would never have been here. "M-Marah, Marah Rocke? What in the world are you doing here, I though I left you for good." I asked very shocked.

"OH, well my cousins wanted me to stay with my Aunt who owns this estate." She beamed. "I didn't know it was who you were adopted by, oh and did you see how many people where adopted, that was so hilarious it's like that had twenty or something. Why would my Aunt do anything of the sort?" Yup it definitely was Marah always making everyone else seem in superior unless they shared her blood. "So what are you doing here?"

"I...live here." I replied dolefully.

"Oh that's nice, now I'm glad I am only going to be sojourning here." Marah said while walking to the water fountain.

"How did your cousins never hear of your parents death? I mean you were here for a year." I said smiling

"Here?" Marah asked playing dumb.

"Pff, stop acting stupid Marah, you know, at the orphanage." I smiled.

"Because, they weren't ready." Marah replied then she turned around.

"Yeah, whatever, so, what do you know about Emily's mom?" I asked. Marah turned to face me before her face drained of color and she fainted. I ran towards her and grabbed her hand before she hit the floor. I picked her up and slung her over my back, just like what you would do to your backpack just, a little more carefully. I cautiously trailed down the stairs so that she would tumble down. "Hello? Anybody here?" I called, Marah was getting heavier by the minute. I finally came to the last step. I felt like I was just going to break down right there. Please wake up Marah. I looked at her to see if any signs of her consciousness kicked in, her eyes started to flutter open, much to my delight.

"W-what happened? Everything seems so...fuzzy." Marah stated rubbing her head and immediately picking herself up.

"Nothing," it was best to make sure she doesn't faint again, "I just found you on the ground, that's all."

"That's all," Marah asked in disbelief, I nodded my head, "then that means their is a smuggler in our home, he must of used some kind of toxic gas to make me lose consciousness." I shook my head. Marah stood there for a moment before she finally turned towards me and said without hesitation.

"Why, did you do that?" Marah asked.

"Do what?" I replied very much baffled.

"You, picked me up instead of leaving me on the ground, I did treat you like dirt at the orphanage." Marah said staring at the ground.

"Yea, so...you were in need." I said.

"In need of a little space. Next time don't touch me." Marah said, she whipped her hair around and walked away, it left me very stunned to say the least, I show her kindness and she shows me disrespect. I guess the saying of the_ one you respect the most is your enemy _is true. I walked back into my room so I could change back to my regular outfit, there is no way in the world I am wearing this all day...

* * *

**Yea, finally, now I can go back to my original plan for the story, I was kind of getting off track not to mention I'm planning on doing a sequel :). I hope you liked the chapter. Peace be with you!  
**


End file.
